


After the Dance-Off

by Shnuggletea



Series: Kiss List [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluffy, Valentine - Freeform, dance-off, kiss list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnuggletea/pseuds/Shnuggletea
Summary: For Deadpool_girl!Day in the Life: Dance Off Marinette/Adrien“Come to bed” kisses: A has their hands on B’s neck, murmuring the phrase softly. A’s hands slide down B’s arms to their hands, lacing their fingers together and slowly starting to pull B towards their bedroom. A continues to pepper B with kisses all the while, trailing them down their jaw and neck.-routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doingfollowing the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck-a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss-kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap-kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doingIn the kitchenLoveA follow up to 'Dance-Off' we see how the couple is doing long after the competition is over.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Kiss List [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	After the Dance-Off

It was late and I was ready for bed. But I couldn’t go to sleep, not yet. Shuffling my way into the kitchen, I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my hoodie and smiled at the back of her head. She was kneading dough, of all things.

“Marinette DuPang Chang, it’s almost eleven-o-clock! What are you doing?!”

Looking over her shoulder, she didn’t pause in her work as her taut biceps flexed from the strain. “I want to have baguettes in the morning for breakfast.”

“Okay, so I’ll head over to the parent’s place and buy some. You don’t have to make them!” I said with a chuckle. 

She drooped and I rushed, catching her arms before her dough covered fingers touched her pajama pants. I was a big fan of the red and black polka-dot ones she had on. And that had very little to do with the fact that I gave them to her and everything to do with how they fit her butt.

“That makes a lot more sense, doesn’t it?” Marinette had a glisten in her eyes and I knew what that meant.

Kissing her cheek first, I rounded her face, stopping at her eyebrows. “It takes two, mi amour.”

I carefully pushed her towards the sink and washed her hands for her. She stepped away from me to wipe them on a clean towel but I stepped back up to her before she could escape to do anything else weird. 

“Remember when we danced on your roof?”

A smile spread on her lush red lips; crystal blues eyes that enraptured me from the first time we met widened and made my heart skip. “Of course. You were in love with some other girl…”

“I was in love with you. Always.” I said quickly while pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. “And you’re still my favorite dance partner.”

With the hand I held, I gently led her into a spin. Marinette giggled and went along with it. Soon, I had us swaying together in the middle of the kitchen. It was better than her wandering off to fret over something else that was useless at this hour. This way, I could lead her to bed; where we both needed to be right now.

“Why are you still up?” She asked me.

I was rubbing the small of her back where my hand rested. Hers played with the strands of my hair while on the back of my neck. “I’m waiting for someone to come to bed with me.”

Her head dropped and I squeezed our joined hands, leading in a mock waltz. “I’m so sorry, Chatton.”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. You’ve got a lot going on and I know sleep hasn’t been easy lately.” I spun us around and a smile returned to her lips. “I just hate going to bed alone.”

“You also hate dancing alone…”

“Good thing I married my dance partner.” I said with a wink.

She laughed at that, Marinette’s head going back to shake her short, glossy, blue locks. Her smile slipped a little. “I’m sorry you don’t get to dance much anymore.”

“Yeah, me too. I’m sorry you don’t either.”

“This is enough for me.” She said, gesturing to our current dance. “But I worry about you.”

“I’m more than fine, Amour.” We grew quiet and Marinette’s head eventually rested on my shoulder. It wouldn’t be long now until she drifted off to sleep. I needed to get her to bed before then or I would wake her taking her to bed. I let go of her hand to slip it to her back with the other one. “Let’s go to bed.”

She nodded against me and turned towards our room, only to freeze. “Mamma, I had a bad dream…”

I stepped around her, hoping to get her to go on without me. Sweeping up our three-year-old before anything more could be said, I was walking him back to his bed with him over my shoulder. “I got this. Go to bed.”

“Papa, what were you and Mamma doing?”

Back in his bed, big blue eyes that matched his mother stared up at me in wonder. “Just dancing, buddy. Go back to sleep.” When he tossed a few times, I knew it wasn’t going to be that simple. “Alright, scoot over.” I said with a sigh, climbing into the small twin with my son.

His sandy blond hair tickled my nose as I rested my head on his. But soon, I was being woken by wet pressure to my jaw. I blinked away my sleep to find nothing but blue. “Come to bed.”

Marinette was kissing along my neck while pulling on my hands to get me up. I had fallen asleep with our son and she had come looking for me. “Did you sleep yet?”

She shook her head before me, leading me by the hand to bed. I had intended to lead her but now she had to pull me as I struggled with my feet. Her fingers laced with mine and she pulled my hand to her chest, causing me to walk around her feet from behind. I wasn’t really awake enough for this but I managed; flopping to the bed with a push from her. 

Marinette helped me take off my hoodie, folding it and putting it away while I took off my sweats. In my briefs, I sat on the edge of our bed and watched her move around our room; oblivious to my watchful eyes. “You’re so beautiful.”

She stopped and whipped around to look at me. I was still staring and smiling (foolishly) and she slowly walked over to me. I grabbed her once she was close and pulled her into my lap. Her weight hit a little hard but I didn’t dare make a sound about it. “Really? Even now?”

“Especially now.”

She leaned down and kissed me sweetly. I wanted to make it more but she pulled away. “I love you.”

Gripping the back of her head, I pulled her back and deepened the kiss immediately. Marinette said her feelings out loud while I liked to show them. Her hands slowly snaked around my neck while mine went down her back. She rolled her back while I ‘petted’ her; like a cat seeking affection. 

I pulled a little too hard and had her a little too close in my lustful haze. When she groaned against my mouth, I released her quickly and pushed her back a small inch. “Sorry!”

Her hands left me to rub the hurt out of her swollen belly. “It’s okay! Don’t freak out!”

Marinette knew me too well. Any time she showed any ounce of pain, I got worried. She had to talk me into our first child but regret was the last thing I ever felt about our children. With baby number two on the way, I felt I was doing much better about my fear with this one; moving her hand out of my way to rub for her.

I crouched over and whispered to her stomach. “When are you gonna let me feel you kick, Princess?”

“She is too relaxed around you to kick.” 

Going to the side, I continued to caress Marinette’s baby bubble while I watched her eyes in wonder. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should,” she whispered against my lips.

I was careful, leading us back to the bed. Marinette stopped long enough to let me get us under the covers before starting up again. I would complain however her kisses were very distracting. Even from sleep. 

Suddenly, she pulled away and kissed my forehead, only to flip over and give me her back. “Good night.”

I could hear the smirk on her face, grabbing her hips and pulling her back hard to me. “Oh hell, no. You don’t get to sleep now.”

She giggled while I flipped her back over to me and continued where she left off; eventually removing the ladybug print pants I loved so much from her.


End file.
